Prawdziwa historia klęski pod Ostagarem
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Zlecenie od Filigranki. Pomysł przyszedł podczas absurdalnej rozmowy z chłopakiem, kiedy czekaliśmy razem na przystanku.


**Krótkie opowiadanko dla Filigranki :)  
**

Mężczyzna marszowym krokiem rozgniatał sprężyste liście paproci i roztrącał nachalne witki krzaków. Przy pochylonej lekko głowie powiewały pasma smoliście czarnych włosów. Wszystko poszło po jego myśli, nikt nie odkrył misternego planu, którego sieci rozsnuwał już jakiś czas. Nie zawiodą się na nim. I nareszcie pozwolą zrzucić TO z siebie.

* * *

_Hurlok-alfa wezwał go do siebie. Musiał się czymś narazić, bo przecież rozkaz stawienia się w prywatnym pomieszczeniu dowódcy zawsze kończył się źle. O ucieczce nie było mowy. „Samo życie" – powiedział sobie w myślach i przeszedł na drugą stronę odsuniętej przed nim kotary. Wódz stał odwrócony tyłem, dłonie splótł za plecami. Ciszę przerwał dopiero po chwili._

– _Czy wierzysz w przeznaczenie?_

_Stał ogłupiały, niezdolny wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Po co te gierki, przywódca mógł przecież od razu wydać go siepaczom._

– _Zadałem pytanie._

– _Nie wiem, wodzu. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym dotąd. Ale raczej nie._

– _Ja też nie wierzyłem, Morrid. Aż do dziś. Wygramy tę wojnę. Dla Pana._

* * *

Zasapał się. Chyba nieumiejętnie korzystał ze swojego ciała. Prawa ręka króla Fereldenu, głównodowodzący wojskiem pod jego sztandarami i weteran wielu bitew nie powinien tak oklapnąć, niezależnie od wszystkiego, co się z nim działo. A jednak zmiany widać było na kilometr: głębokie cienie pod oczami, pochylona sylwetka, mniejsze siły. Co działoby się później? „Dobrze, że to już koniec" – pomyślał.

* * *

_Wódz odwrócił się ku niemu._

– _Przypomnij, od czego się zaczęło._

– _Pan kazał nam wygrać miażdżąco pierwszą bitwę ze Strażnikami, co osiągnąć mieliśmy poprzez sabotaż._

– _Tak. Co dalej?_

– _Prowadziłem obserwację – rzekł niepewnie, nie mając pojęcia, do czego zmierza wódz. – Człowiek króla miał wątpliwości, był grubiański, ale miał posłuch. I król nie wyciągał wobec niego konsekwencji. _

– _Idealny materiał – szepnął z rozmarzeniem hurlok-alfa. – Ale wiesz, że nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. _

_Wiedział. Aby Rytuał Przejścia doszedł do skutku, potrzeba było dużo krwi. Krwi innych pomiotów._

– _Aż do dziś targały mną wątpliwości – podjął po chwili wódz. – Nie dlatego, bym żałował naszych albo nie ufał Panu. Ale, sam powiedz, jak wiele brakuje, by „Plaga" jak ją nazywają ludzie, tym razem została zduszona w zarodku? Pod Ostagarem zgromadziły się wielkie siły, jakiś doświadczony Strażnik ostrzegł tych głupców i zyskali przewagę liczebną. A my nie możemy po prostu zaczekać, Jego śpiew już teraz doprowadza większość naszych do bojowego szału. Jeszcze trochę, a zaczną się nawzajem mordować – machnął ręką. – Nie. Stoczymy tę bitwę. I wygramy ją dzięki temu mężczyźnie._

_Zaczął się niecierpliwić. Po co ta przemowa? Przecież wszystko było jasne: mieli już potencjalne naczynie, znali rytuał, obmyślili plan. Jeśli naczynie nie wytrzyma i umrze, wtedy zginą i oni: po przeprowadzonym rytuale ich liczebność mogłaby co najwyżej przestraszyć dziecko. Ryzyko, śmierć, porażka – nic nowego… _

* * *

Był już prawie na miejscu. Odkrył rodzącą się w jego wnętrzu radość. Tak, cholernie się cieszył. Jeszcze tylko nazajutrz wyda rozkaz do odwrotu w najważniejszym momencie bitwy i to wszystko się skończy.

Poznali go i utworzyli przejście. Towarzyszyło mu wiele złych, niosących groźbę spojrzeń. Mimo iż minęły tygodnie odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzano tutaj człowieka wchodzącego do obozu, mimo iż poznano plan wodza, wszyscy wciąż patrzyli na niego z ledwo skrywaną nienawiścią. Wzruszył bezwiednie ramionami.

Powinien najpierw pójść do groty wodza, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie jednego rzutu okiem na swoje największe pragnienie. Zaczął więc kluczyć pomiędzy drzewami, starymi i posępnymi jak wszystko wokół. Po jakimś czasie dotarł do drugiej jaskini; machnięciem ręki odesłał strażników i zbliżył się do leżącego w głębi ciała.

* * *

– _Tym razem nam się uda, słyszysz, Morrid? Tym razem los zesłał mi znak, podpowiedź! Nie rozumiesz, prawda? Powiedz, jak ma na imię ten człowiek?_

– _Mac Tir – odburknął._

– _To jego nazwisko, Morrid._

– _I co z tego? – pozwolił sobie na arogancki ton, bo z niewiadomego powodu zaczął odczuwać coraz większy niepokój._

– _Ja tutaj zadaję pytania. Kim się czujesz, Morrid? Kim jesteś?_

– _Genlokiem – odpowiedział bez emocji._

– _Jego imię w naszej mowie brzmi: Lokgen. A czym tak naprawdę jest człowiek?_

– _Odwrotnością, zaprzeczeniem mrocznego pomiotu – rzekł z cicha, rozumiejąc już, że to nie wódz podda się Rytuałowi Przejścia._

* * *

Jego ciało leżało tam, gdzie zwykle. Zauważył więcej plam, mięśnie też wyraźnie zwiotczały, ale nie było jeszcze tragicznie. Wiedział, że wróci do formy, jak tylko przejmie je z powrotem. A to miało nastąpić już niebawem.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki. Obejrzał się i skłonił głowę. Wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć, że patrzy na wodza z góry.

– Wszystko gotowe – powiedział. – Król ruszy razem z Szarymi Strażnikami, moje wojsko ma czekać na sygnał. Zanim zostanie dostrzeżony, udam się z nimi we wskazane przez ciebie miejsce pod pozorem wykonania zaskakującego naszych manewru. Tam ich wybijecie. Pozostali nie będą dość liczni, aby zwyciężyć.

– Nie, Morrid.

Zaskoczony, spojrzał w żółte źrenice hurloka-alfy. I odczuł, jaki ciężar mają walące się pragnienia.

– Nie mogę pozwolić, by wszystko co osiągnąłeś tak łatwo przepadło. Nie będzie drugiej szansy, bo nie mogę tracić tylu wojowników w rytuale, kiedy potrzebni są do plądrowania kraju. Musisz dalej prowadzić grę. Skłócić ludzi tak, aby nie mogli się zjednoczyć. Strażników zabijemy jutro, król polegnie, możni zaczną skakać sobie do gardeł. Sam powiedziałeś, że udało ci się już przekabacić tego Howe'a. To jest klucz do naszego sukcesu. Musisz mącić. Tak długo, jak się da, Morrid.

– Wodzu, spójrz na to ciało. Rytuał nie działa idealnie, jeszcze trochę, a nie będę miał sił, by podnieść miecz. Jak mam walczyć z połową Fereldenu?

– Intrygą, przekupstwem, ambicjami odpowiednich ludzi. I córką. Ponoć jest piękna i głodna władzy. Nie będziesz musiał wyciągać żelaza.

Zacisnął pięści. Nie swoje pięści, do cholery!

– A co, jeśli się nie zgodzę? – zasyczał, czując, że gniew i upór to jego ostatnie deski ratunku.

W tym momencie, w ciemnościach nieopodal, rozległo się szczęknięcie zapadek. Zanim jego ludzkie gardło zdołało wydostać na świat rozpaczliwy krzyk, w kierunku leżącego w głębi jaskini ciała poleciało kilka bełtów. Pociski z łatwością podziurawiły powłokę pomiota i utkwiły w niej, jak wykałaczki w kawałku mięsa.

– Obawiam się, Morrid, że nie masz większego wyboru…


End file.
